Te Elegí Una Vez Y Volvería a Hacerlo
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Harry y Ginny Son Novios, pero ella se disgusta al ser reemplazada por... otras... y decidi organizar una cita a ciegas con... ¿harry?... ONESHOT...


**Antes que nada, me agradaría aclarar que... tiene vocabulario algo **

**inapropiado y, algo agresivo S... pero ojala guste.**

**También me toca agregar que... como el (Harry) tiene 27 años... estaríamos en el año 2007 D que casualidad... pero la cosa es que no me basé en cualquier cosa, si no que hay tecnología en ese año !... jajaja**

**Ahh!... y quiero aclarar que esta historia la basé en un artículo que leí en la revista cosmopólitan y me pareció divertido... sorry si utilizé la historia de la vida real de alguien pero me gustó mucho... y lo modifiqué!... Beso!**

_**Te elegí una vez y volvería a hacerlo:**_

-Basta Ginevra!!... Me cansé de ti!... No puede ser que todos los días me recrimines lo mismo!- Le gritaba Harry.

-¿Y como quieres que actúe?... Dímelo por que no sé!!- Los gritos podían oírse a kilómetros de la casa.

-Es inconsevible que hagas tanto escándalo por esto!!

-¿inconsevible?... ¡¿INCONSEVIBLE?!... INCONSEVIBLE ES QUE TE IMPORTE MÁS ESA COMPUTADORA QUE YO!!... TU TE CREES ASTUTO PERO YO NO SOY IDIOTA... TE VI VISITANDO ESAS PÁGINAS!!- Le gritaba más y más.

-¡¿Que páginas?!

-Esas en las que hablas con otras chicas y te calientan!!... ¿Sabes que?... Haz lo que te plazca, ve con ellas al menos pueden satisfacer tus deseos!!... no como yo ¿verdad?...

-¿De que hablas?

-No te hagas el maldito desentendido!!!- Se exasperó- hablas con otras chicas que saben como manejarte!!... y cuando yo intento complacerte no te parece suficiente!...

-Tienes razón!... Tu no me rindes como ellas!!- Le gritó de una vez.

-Vete!!!- Le gritó

-Esta es mi casa también!

-JODER NO ME IMPORTA!!... VETE!!... NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN ESTA CASA NI EN MI PUTA VIDA!!... NUESTRO NOVIZGO TERMINA ACA Y AHORA!!... VETEEEEEE!!- Él la miró por última vez, con un giro de su varita juntó sus cosas las tomó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-PUES MEJOR ASÍ!!... Y A MENOS QUE SEPAS COMO COMPLACER A ALGUIEN ES OBVIO QUE NO VOLVERÉ!!- Ginny tomó rápidamente el jarrón que tenía a su lado y lo tiró contra él, pero justo a tiempo este cerró la puerta y el florero se hizo añicos contra la puerta de algarrobo.

-ERES UN MALNACIDO INFELIZ!!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se dejó caer en la cama.

Ginny ya tenía unos veintiseis años. Y Hacía un año que salí con Harry oficialmente ya que habían tenido varias aventuras anteriores a eso y aún cuando ambos tenían pareja. Esa pequeña casa la compartían hacía nueve meses, esa noche. La habían amueblado bien, incluso hace poco habían comprado una computadora de "último modelo" ya que Harry había llegado un día con la excusa de encesitarla para "investigaciones del ministerio". Desde los comienzos de esas "investigaciones" Ginny sabía perfectamente que se trataba de una página web en la cual Harry centraba varias horas de su día para conocer chicas que le decían, al parecer, cosas excitantes. En un principio no le molestó ya que a la hora de dormir, Harry se encontraba mucho más que necesitado, cosa que Ginny no desaprovechaba. Pero luego y a medida que tenía esas visitas virtuales, él parecía necesitar más y más tratos, que Ginny era incapaz de darle. Y por más que intentaba, él parecía inmutarse ante sus estimulantes caricias.

Así habían convivido unos dos meses casi. Pero Ginny ya no podía tolerar que su novio sea exaltado por chicas exteriores a todo, y que a ella no le prestara atención. Y cuando definitivamente pasó a un segundo plano en la vida de Harry, comenzó a recriminárselo, pero el lo negaba una y otra vez.

Mucho más allá de la enorme atracción sexual que había entre ellos, y el sexo de todas las noches, había amor. Era exsactamente por eso que Ginny no podía permitir que todo lo pasaba, continuara pasando frente a sus narices. Por lo que solo atinó a tirarse en la cama y llorar. Llorar como hacía años no lloraba.

Despertó al día siguiente con todo su maquillaje corrido. Eran las tres de la mañana. No podía seguir durmiendo así que se levantó, se lavó la cara y pensó como matar el tiempo de otro modo que no fuera llorar. Una descabellada idea se cruzó por su cabeza. Quizas... Lo intentaría, después de todo, si a Harry lo estimulaba, por que a ella no... Cualquier cosa sería mejor que quedarse como zombie por la casa sin nada que hacer. Se sentó frente a la computadora, la encedió y espero con poca paciencia que cargara. Una vez encendida, buscó la página y se puso el primer nick que pensó atractivo.

Había más de unas mil personas conectadas al parecer. Ella miró emocionada y extasiada la cantidad de usuarios que le hablaban con tanta soltura. Al parecer, su nombre era adecuado.

Se pasó varias horas. Varios días. Varias semanas en el ordenador, conociendo gente. Con Harry no había vuelto a hablar desde su partida, pero no necesitaba verlo, por que por más amor que le tuviera, debía ser recíproco (cosa que al parecer no era) y estaba más que convencida de que había tenido toda razón en enojarse.

Descubrió que en esa página no se encontraba siempre a la misma gente. Al menos no todos los días, como la gente la encontraba a ella. Aunque si había un par con los que hablaba día por medio. Todos le coqueteaban (si así se le podía llamar) y le decían cosas de lo más eróticas, pero había una persona que parecía buscar lo mismo que ella; Un encuentro de los que tanto hablaban por chat.

_La Diosa Del Sexo dice:_

Me gustaría verte haciendo todo lo que dices!

_Free Sex dice:_

Voy a demostrartelo en cuanto te vea!... Y tu?... Es verdad ese apodo?... o solo intentas asustar?

_La Diosa Del Sexo dice: _

Dudas de mis capacidades?

_Free Sex dice:_

Hasta que puedas demostrármelas, si!

_La Diosa Del Sexo dice:_

Quieres verme ¿eh?

_Free Sex dice:_

Muero por verte...

_La Diosa Del Sexo dice: _

Dime una cosa!... ¿Tu también estás aquí por que tu novia no te rinde?

_Free Sex dice:_

Oye!, ¿parezco de esos?... Para empezar no tengo novia!

_La Diosa Del Sexo dice: _

¿Que es lo que haces aquí entonces?

_Free Sex dice:_

Te busco a ti!...

_La Diosa Del Sexo dice: _

Quiero verte!

_Free Sex dice:_

¿Cuando y donde?

_La Diosa Del Sexo dice: _

En la cafetería de la esquina de King's Cross... mañana a las diez de la noche!

_Free Sex dice:_

¿Quieres verme en una... cafetería?... No!... Hay un motel a dos cuadras!

_La Diosa Del Sexo dice: _

¿Me mostrarás tus capacidades?

_Free Sex dice:_

Siempre y cuando reciba lo mismo de ti!

_La Diosa Del Sexo dice: _

¿Numero de cuarto?

_Free Sex dice:_

Yo iré primero, alquilo el cuarto, y te dejo el recado en la entrada!

_La Diosa Del Sexo dice: _

Bien!... Pero seré puntual!... Si no está el recado me voy sin esperar nada!

_Free Sex dice:_

Descuida, estará!

Ginny contenta y realizada decidió comenzar desde ahora a ver que ropa se pondría, como se maquillaría, y todo, lo más provocativa posible. No sabía quien era, pero durante varias semanas la estimulaba a provar cosas nuevas. Cosas que jamás Harry logró.

-Pero... ¿Y si es feo?...

-Bueno- se contestó- Él llegará primero ¿no?... Yo lo veo, si es feo, adiosito!...

-Eres cruel!!...

-Es mentira... todo el mundo se maneja así!... ¿por que está mal si lo hago yo?

-Es verdad!

Harry apagó la computadora que su amigo le había prestado y se puso a pensar como sería esa "Diosa del Sexo". Definitivamente sería mucho más exhuberante que Ginny, y eso era demasiado.

-Otra vez pensando en la pelirroja!...- Se enojó con sí mismo- Es que está tan buena!... Reconócelo... Te equivocaste Harry!... Esas mujeres con las que hablas deben ser unas más feas que otras y tienen experiencia en lo que dicen por que es de la única forma que se sienten amadas!...

-No pretendas entender a las mujeres!...- Se quejó su voz interna.

-¿Que hago hablando solo?... Bueno... De todas formas, Ginny siempre exagera!...

-Si!... pero no te molesta cuando exagera en la cama!!

-Es verdad- se quedó pensando en las placenteras noches que habían compartido- Basta!!... Ginny se terminó!

-No!... Ella terminó contigo que es diferente!

-Es verdad!!... Nadie termina conmigo!... Yo tengo que terminar con ella!

-Si!

-Voy a hablarle!

-Si!

-A aclararle ciertas cosas!

-Si!

-A Acostarme con ella antes de terminar!

-Si!

-Pero mañana... Hoy tengo sueño- Se acostó en la cama.

-¡¿Que?!... Vamos!!... levántate!- decía su voz interna- Ohh!... De acuerdo!

El día siguiente, a las nueve, Ginny se levantaba de su larga siesta, y es que si quería recibir su cuota de sexo, debía descansar. Recordó cuanto la agotaba Harry y...

-Oye!... Concéntrate!

-Si si... lo siento!

Se vistió con una pollerita corta de cuero, que se le adhería al cuerpo y tenía dos pequeños tajos a sus costados, color rojo. Había pintado sus uñas de este mismo color brillante. Su torso era cubierto por un pequeño top negro de la misma tela que la pollera y que llegaba hasta por encima de su ombligo, de un solo hombro. De sus orejas colgaban dos argollas grandes y plateadas, del mismo color que su arito en el ombligo, ese que tanto le gustaba a Harry...

-HEY!!!!!!!

-Si si... demonios!... ya termino!!

Y por último, se calzó las zandalias con tiritas que se enrrollaban a su pantorrilla, rojas. Estas aumentaban un tantito su altura. Luego se maquilló provocativamente. Un color rojo furioso en sus labios y se calzó unas pestañas postizas que luego pintó más negras. Esto realzaba sus ojos color chocolate, que particularmente hoy, estaban muy brilosos. Bien, ya era hora, el reloj marcó las diez en punto, y ella desapareció de su casa.

Unos segundos después apareció en la estación King's Cross, y para su suerte, nadie la había visto. Ahora debía apurarse ya que estaba más que probocativa para andar a esas horas de la noche, por esa zona y, quería llegar sana y salva a su cita a ciegas. No tardó más de cinco minutos en hacer esas dos cuadras hasta el motel. Ni bien cruzó el marco de la puerta principal un hombre, que a lo lejos la vió se acercó.

-¿Es usted la "diosa"?- Ginny no lo vio llegar y se sobresaltó.

-¿quien?

-¿Es usted "diosa"?...

-Oh!... Si...

-Tome su recado!

-Gracias!- Tomó el papel y lo leyó. Simplemente decía _"habitación 104"_. Ginny se guardó el papel en la mini cartera y, comenzó a subir escaleras. En un descanso halló un espejo finísimo. En el se detuvo a mirarse- Si!... Te ves Genial!... Harry se moriría si viera que me produje como nunca para ver a alguien que no es él!- Sonrió satisfecha.

Siguió subiendo un par más de escalones y llegó al pasillo donde el número "100" de las habitaciones, comenzaba. Caminó hacia la izquierda y revisó.

-110...109...108- repetía marcando con el dedo hacia la puerta- 107...106...105- se acercaba- ...104... bien!- respiró hondo y giró la aldaba.

Al entrar vio que todo estaba casi a oscuras. La abitación era alumbrada por pequeñas luces rojas que apuntaban a la cama, por lo que lo único que se divisaba en él cuarto, era la presencia de esta. Vio a una silueta sentada de espaldas. Que al escuchar abrirse la puerta se paró y giró a verla.

-TU!!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

-Pero que demonios...?- Dijo Ginny enfadada.

-Pero mira que fácil me reemplazas!!- Se quejó Harry.

-Tu también!...

-Te dejo dos días y mira...- La miró de arriba a abajo- Mira lo que hace la desesperación contigo!!...- Le dijo sensualmente. Ella también se quedó mirándolo. Estaba guapísimo!... No estaba muy producido pero si más que sexy!

-Tu... tu...

-¿Lo ves!?... Tanto te quejabas de mi, y terminaste tu también allí sentada...

-Pues!... No me quedaría sin saber que tenía de especial todas ellas que yo no!...

-Pues ahora que te veo... nada!... nada en especial!!- Se acercó con malas intenciones.

-Oye!... lejos!!

-¿Por que?... ¿No venías por tu cita a ciegas?

-No contigo!

-Como quieras!...- Ella volteó para irse- Antes de que te vayas!

-¿que?- volteó cansada

-Quiero que algo quede claro!!...- Se acercó quedando poca distancia entre ellos- Tu no terminaste conmigo!!- La besó dominante y ella se dejó dominar. Pero para su desgracia, ese beso duró mucho menos de lo esperado y llenándola de deseos- Yo terminé contigo!

-Como desees!- Le dijo en un suspiro. Él sonrió victorioso- Pero que algo quede claro- Ella también lo besó pero no fue un beso normal, fue uno que cocecharía todos los deseos de Harry, por poseerla, y ella bien lo sabía. Luego se separó y le susurró muy sensual- Te tardaste mucho en aclararlo, esta te la gané yo!- volvió a besarlo, pero mientras se alejaba. Se separó y se dio vuelta. Él la tomó del brazo obligándola a voltearse y volvió a besarla.

-Dejemos la charla...!!- La llevó hasta la cama, no sin antes cerrar la puerta, y la recostó- Por lo que más quieras... no me dejes!- Le rogó entre besos. _"Hey!... No lo había planeado así!... Eso debía decírtelo ella!"_ se quejó una voz en su interior- Te lo suplico!

-No sería tan idiota ¿no?

-Ojalá!...- ella lo separó

-Detente!- colocó sus manos en el pecho de él para separarlo ya que estaba encima suyo- No se puede!...

-¿que?

-Ya te dejé Harry!... ya se terminó!

-¿Quieres ser mi novia de nuevo?- Le preguntó casi rogándole.

-Prométeme que no me cambiarás jamás!...

-Fue un error!... Lo reconozco... pero a pesar de que no te lo demuestre todo lo debido... Te amo... y solo a ti!... Te quiero solo a ti a mi lado!!... Y si ahora me concedes el honor de ser mi novia de nuevo yo...- ella lo besó para acallarlo.

-No hay nada que decir!... Luego vemos eso!... Ahora, no me hagas esperar más!... Te deseo con todo mi ser!- Él le sonrió y comenzó a besarla nuevamente.

-Te amo Ginny...

-Deberás demostrármelo!- Lo retó.

FIN

**Bue... fue un lapsus!**

**Se que es medio cualquiera el fic**

**pero no tenía nada que hacer y...**

**bueno, solo se me ocurrió...**

**ojalá haya gustado... dejen reviews!**

**Beso!**

P.D: Si creen que necesitaba Lemon... Avisen, quizas pueda arreglarse ;)


End file.
